NEW ORDER
by djpes
Summary: Ahsoka and a few of her friends escape the attack on the temple and rey to rebuild the order will they or will empier catch them
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano was in a meditation chamber trying to get a feel whats was going on in the force she had been order by Shaak ti but she couldn't focus her mind keep going back to few months age when the Jedi temple hanger booming. she had been framed and o most sentient to death but her master had found out her friend Barriss Offee was behind it this was a shook to Ahsoka but she took comfort that the council was able to redeem her and was now leading the clone army on Felucia

she was brought out of her thoughts as she felt two people enter she could feel who they were the first one Whie Malreaux he was a hunman who was 15 some age as had blond hair with braid like most padwans had he had blue eyes and he was unbelievable strong in the force and had a green lightsaber he was one of her best friends

the second one was scout she was human 15 like the rest she had long red hair and green eyes she wasn't the strongest in the force but she was one of best hand to hand fighter in the jedi order she had a bule lightsaber and was her other best friend

"hey Ahsoka what you doing"? asked Whie in a happy tone

"well she isn't meditation" said Scout sarcastically what caused Whie to roll his eyes and stick out his tongue at her

Ahsoka chuckled at her two best friends she turn around to face them "hey shouldn't you guys be in history class"? she asked

"master ti cancelled all class to night don't know why" said Scout

"well she order me to try and feel whats going on in the force but i got nothing hey Whie can you give it try your the strongest in the force" said Ahsoka

"yeah sure" he said sit down cross his legs closed his eyes he felt a great darkness coming to the temple and he thrown it to vision of clone troops killing jedi and a hood figure kill the younglins in the council room he opened his eyes and stood up "the clones are going to attack the temple "shouted Whie

Ahsoka and Scout were both shocked Ahsoka snap out of it first we have to warning everyone said Ahsoka

but it was to late they felt the death of there fellow jedi "we need to get to the council room there some younglings there we have to save them" said Whie

"yeah you right" said scout as they ran out the door they reach the council room safely since they were on the top level so clones hadn't made it that far yet when they entered the council room a young boy set out from behind one of the chairs he looked to be around four he had blond hair and big blue eyes Scout bent down "whats your name" she asked

"my name is Sors Bandeam" he said

"are you the only one there" asked Ahsoka

no he look over his shoulder guys you can come out as two their younglings come out and towards them

"and what are your names" asked Scout

"am shia letap" said the first one she had black hair tied in a ponytail and had big brown eyes and she seemed to be around four years old

"and am Jeswi Ele" said the other youngling she had her blond hair tied back in two a pony tail and had deep brown eyes

"nice to meet you but i think we should get out of there" said Whie

"yeah younglings stay behind us" ordered Ahsoka the there youngings nod at her

they were almost to the hanger but the door was being guarded by a squad of of clones the clones spot them and raised there blasters Ahsoka Scout and Whie leaped that them cut them down while the younglings defected any shots at come there way soon all the clones were dead so they quickly in side the hanger there was single ship they quickly got a bored the ship and took off leaving a burning jedi temple

"where are we going to go"asked Whie

"were going to go to Onderon" said Ahsoka

* * *

l**eave your reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka was try to fly the ship she felt some thing jumping around the cockpit she turn around to see the three younglngs jumping up and down and running around the cockpit "whie can you take the younnglings to a room and do some train with them "asked Ahsoka

"Why do i have to babysit"? mound Whie clearly not happy about the idea

fine we will have a vote i vote Whie how about Scout asked Ahsoka with a huge grin on her face knowing Scout would back her up on this

i vote Whie too said Scout trying not to burst out laughing

"fine but you guys better not gang up on me again" said Whie as he lead the three younglings out of the cockpit and down the narrow hall way to a training room since this was a Jedi ship all Jedi ships had them. The room look look really old with dust everywhere trust ahsoka to pick a ship at no one used in a thousand years he thought to him self he was brought out of his thoughts by some thing pulling his sleeve he look down to see Sors look up at him

"When are we going to start train" asked Sors holding his small training lightsaber

"eh what were your learning at the temple!"? asked Whie he was nervous he had never done this before

"we were learning how reach out with force when meditation" repelled Sors

Whie give a cocky smile "well your talking to one of the best in it now sit down cross your legs and close your eyes"he ordered them. They all did what they were told

In the cockpit Ahsoka was flying the ship while scout was sitting in the co pilot seat "why are we going to Onderon"? asked scout

"I know the senator from there and that remind my i forgot to tell him we were coming "she said turning around to comm and pressed a button and a second later an image of Lux appeared

"Ahsoka thank the force your safe i heard that the temple had been attack" said Lux worrier clearly on his face

"Am fine me couple of others escaped the attack on the temple and we were wondering if we could hide on your planted"? asked Ahsoka

"yeah sure when are going to arrive "?asked Lux

"10mints" repelled Ahsoka

"cut it kind of close see your there"said Lux

* * *

please leave review


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka landing the ship on a landing pad once she got off she look around and noticed the differences between Onderon and coruscant like Orderon buildings were made out of stone and where small while on Coruscant the buildings were made out of cold steal and reached the other difference was Orderon was full of nature and life and you could smell the clean air while on Coruscant there was life but there was no wild life on planet and the air was polluted.

Ahsoka look around and saw figure coming up to the landing pad she didnt need the force to tell her who it was "LUX"screamed Ahsoka as she ran forward given Lux a hug

"go get a room"said Whie with a hug grin as he exited the ship with scout and the younglings

"yeah for once i agree with you"said Scout

Ahsoka pulled out of hug and turn around to face her friends "you two are so immature"said Ahsoka

"that why you love us"said Whie snickering

Ahsoka turn back around to face Lux "these two are my friends Whie and Scout said Ahsoka

"nice to meet you"said Lux shaking there hands "now are you guys going to tell me what happen"?asked Lux

Ahsoka face turn sad but put a happy mask on her face once she noticed the younglings where watching her "is there some place for the younglings to go while we disuses what happened"asked Ahsoka

"yeah fellow me"said Lux as he lead them in to a building and down a hall in tell they come to a room once it was open they saw what it look like it had a bed in the middle of the room with a holo tv in front of it "this is my room they should be safe here while we talk in my office"said Lux

"behave your self's" said Ahsoka as she locked to door and followed the others to Lux office

Once Ahsoka left Sors turn to face his friends "we should be there with them not lock in a room"said Sors

"there probably a good reason for it" said Shia being the most level head of her friends

"i agree with Sors but how are we going to get out of here"?asked Jeswi

Sors looked around in tell he spot a air vent "i got an Idea"said Sors as he stretch his hand out using the force to lift the cover of the vent once that was done he jump on the bed and in to the vent "you guys coming"he said poking his head out of the vent

the two girls smiled amused by there friend as the jump in to the vent and start to crawl it wasn't long in tell they heard voices just as the got there the vent start to shake and the younglings fell out luckily the padawans reacted it time using the force to catch them and lower them gently to the floor

"didnt i tell you to stay in the room"asked Ahsoka as she crossed her arms across her chest

"no you said to behave"said Sors copying Ahsoka by crossing his arms over his chest

"that what i meant by behave "said Ahsoka

Scout could tell that no one was going to win so see deiced to jump in "guys it late lets go to bed and talk about this tomorrow"said Scout

"fine"they both said as they want to bed

* * *

**please**** review **


	4. Chapter 4

That night Ahsoka couldn't sleep she kept feel something pull that her throw the force so she decided to go for a walk as soon as she was out of the room she felt a someone throw the force coming up behind her but as she turn around there was no one there she turn back around her hand still on her lightsaber in tell she heard a voice "Ahsoka don't be scared my young friend"said a voice

Ahsoka know who voice that was straight away"master plo asked Ahsoka trying yo find the source of the voice

"yes it is"said Plo as his glowing figure appeared in front of her look the some when he was alive

"master Plo your died didn't you"said Ahsoka with tears rolling down her face

"yes but i coming part of the force and it told my you have an importing mission for you and your Friends"said Plo

"what that"said Ahsoka

"to rebuild are order and defeat the growing darkness"said Plo

"but how master"said Ahsoka a bit shocked by the news 4

"first pick a place to put the temple then send a message to all the remain Jedi then i will tell you what to do next"

"please master Plo don't leave"said Ahsoka

"i will always be with you"said Plo as he dispersed back back in to the force shocked out of her shock she ran back in to room

"wake up"she shouted what caused Whie who was sleeping on the edge of the bed to fall off that made Scout and the younglings to burst out laugh "guys we can laugh at Whie later it imported"said Ahsoka

"what is it"said Whie getting back up of the ground

"master Plo come to me through the force and told me we must rebuild the order"said Ahsoka

"how are we going to do that"asked Scout stroking her chin

"first we need to find a new temple i think we should ask Lux for help with that then we have to send a message to any other Jedi to meet us here"

"yeah that sounds like a good plan i will go get Lux "said Scout as she left the room

"if we are the oldest Jedi still alive dose that make us masters"asked Whie

"i guess so"said Ahsoka as Scout and Lux come throw the door Whie jump over to them

"Scout guess what were Jedi masters"said Whie with a huge smile on his face

"yeah but your acting like a youngling "said Scout amused at how excited her friends was

"hey we are so more grown up than him "said Sors

"yeah you right"Scout and Lux agreed Whie stuck is tongue out that them

"aright back to business Lux can you think of any places on the plant that will make a good temple?"asked Ahsoka

"there is an old castle in the highlands i well get the ship ready for us to go"said Lux as he led them to the ship it wasn't long before they got there the castle look small but was next two river with a waterfall next to it and was in a deference place

"its a little small"said Ahsoka as she exited the ship

"no its not there two more levels under ground"said Lux

"good Scout and Whie transmit this place to any Jedi you can"ordered Ahsoka

"yes boss"said Whie cheekily as he followed Scout in to the castle

"younglings you can go have look around but don't go far"said Ahsoka

"Yes"said the youngilngs as they want to explore there new home

"Lux what deference's dose this place have?"asked Ahsoka

"a shield generate that it"said Lux

"that good but we are going to need better deference's "said Ahsoka

"agreed "said Lux

it wasn't long in tell a ship dropped down on the landing pad and two younglings come out of the ship they were both humans one was a boy the other was a girl they both had brown and green eyes "they must be twins"Ahsoka thought to her self as she walk over to them "hey am Ahsoka what are your names"she asked

the girl come forward "my name Lisa and this is my twin brother Lenny"(imaging a Scottish accent) she said the boy didn't even look at Ahsoka

"relax he just shy "said Lisa

"oh ok how old are your guys and where did you come?"asked Ahsoka

"we are six and we were on a train planet when we were attack by the clones so we steal a ship and there we are"said Lisa

"coming in side "said Ahsoka as she lead them in to the castle she look behind her to see Lisa dragging her brother inside Ahsoka lead them down the hall two where the other younglings were as soon has they were in the room the three younglings ran over to them and dragged them to play with them

Ahsoka left them to it as she felt a ship land outside as she got outside she saw three younglings one was a Talz boy with white fur on his body he had two eyes on each side that were black

the next one was was a Gungan girl with light brown skin and blue eyes her head tails fell down to her shoulder

the last one was Nautolan boy who look like a baby kit fisto a part from having blue skin instead of green

Ahsoka approached the three younglings "hi my name Ahsoka what are yours"she asked

"my name Chi"said the Talz

"and my name Sara said the Gungan

and am Wack"said Nautolan

"you guys better coming"said Ahsoka as she lead them inside

* * *

**please review **


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka was meditation near the water fall to try a clear her head of what was going on she felt sad only five younglings had showed up she was glad they were safe but still wished that a Jedi master would show up and take charge of this whole situation. Ahsoka brought out of her meditation by a feeling it was the some feeling she had last night when she saw Plo koon ghost then hit her "master Plo"said Ahsoka as she open her eyes to see Plo koon standing over her

"hello my friend this is beautiful place you pick to house the Jedi order"said Plo turning to look that the waterfall

"yes it is"said Ahsoka as she got up to join her dead friend

"i see you rounded up what left of the order this is a good start"said Plo has he kept looking that the waterfall

"master am glad the younglings are safe but i wish a master would have shown up instead"said Ahsoka

"they were the future of the order before and they still are now"said plo

"i guess so why have you come to see my?"said Ahsoka looking Plo koon in the eyes

"i have three new mission for you the first one is to go to Coruscant and go back to the Jedi temple and take all the holo books and holocrons from the archives the order will need that knowledge"said Plo

"given us easy mission"said Ahsoka sarcastically

Plo ignored her and and kept talking "the second one is to go to the Devaron system to get the Kyber Crystal which holds information on yet to be born Jedi"said Plo

Ahsoka just nodded

"the third mission is to go yo the ruins of a Jedi enclave and get training equipment on the planet casha"said Plo

"yes master"said Ahsoka as she watch him disappear as she watch him see felt something tug that her hand she looked down to see Wack

"master Tano who are you talking to"asked Wack

"oh no one lets get back inside i need to disuse something imported with the others"said Ahsoka as she lead them in to the castle when they got to the main room she saw Lux and the rest the younglings watching Whie and Scout having a duel that when she noticed that Lenny was off in a corner far from the others she decided to talk to him after she talk the rest "Whie Scout the dule over we need to talk "said Ahsoka

Scout and Whie just nodded and turn off there lightsabers

"but i want to see who wins"said Sors

"you can see later on but right now why don't you guys have your own duels"said Ahsoka

"yes"said Sors as he ran off with the others

Ahsoka laugh to her

"so what did you want and for the record i would have won" said Whie as he clip his lightsaber back on his belt

"you wish"said Scout as she flipped her long red hair back behind her head

Lux rolled his eyes that them "so Ahsoka what where you going to tell us"said Lux

"master plo come to me again he gave us three mission one which will take us back to the Jedi temple the other one is to go Devaron system and the other is to go to casha"said Ahsoka

"hmm going back to the temple will be dangerous it will take all three of us to get past the clones but that would leave the other two missions"said Scout

"the other two missions don't sound at dangerous maybe we could send the younglings" said Whie stroking his chin

"Whie your not going to hear this lot but good idea"said Ahsoka

"i think Lisa and Lenny should go to Devaron system while the others go to casha"said Scout

"sounds like plan "said Lux even if he wasn't a Jedi his option was still importer

"younglings"shouted Ahsoka a few seconds later all eight younglings come rushing in to the room

"yes maters"said all the youngings

"we have a mission for you Lisa and Lenny will go to Devaron system to get the Kyber Crystal while the rest of you will go to Casha there is an old Jedi enclave were you will get training a equipment understood"said Ahsoka

all the youngilngs nodded

"good now go we will meet you guys one the landing pad and Lenny could you stay behind for a second"asked Ahsoka

Lenny green eyes shine with fear Lisa could feel her twin distress so she stayed with him "don't worry i will be right next to you"said Lisa giving her twin an encouraging smile

"Lenny you seem be really shy this is a very troubling thing for a Jedi"said Ahsoka as the rest nodded

"i no am sorry"said Lenny in a quit voice that if Ahsoka wasn't stand in front of she would have missed it

"so your saying my brother cant be a Jedi"said Lisa with anger on her face

"no were not saying that we just want him to talk more and learn to be in a group"said Ahsoka

"yes master"said Lenny in his quit voice

"good now lets go to the landing pad"said Ahsoka when they got the landing pad the other six younglings were all ready on there ship ready to Ahsoka watch as Lisa and Lenny ran inside there ship Ahsoka Whie and Scout bored there ship but before they took of Ahsoka turn around to Lux

"Lux could you stay here because this place need a makeover there not even any beds"said Ahsoka

"yeah sure"said Lux as he watch the three ships fly off in different dictation

* * *

**please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka ship come out of hyperspace over the planet of coruscant they past by huge star destroyers and start to lower the ship on to the planet even from this height they could see the city world huge buildings that shot out of the ground like trees

"so whats the plan it not like we can just knock on the front door"said Scout keep her eyes on flying the ship

"hmm we should land the ship away from the temple because we could get shot down if we fly above the temple"said Whie using the force to spin his lightsaber around

"your right but we still need to find away in said Ahsoka as she lend on the door frame to the cock pit

Whie stop playing his lightsaber and start jump up and down "i got idea"said Whie with a huge grin

Scout rolled her eyes but couldn't hide smile on her that how easily her friend got excited "so are you going to tell us your master plan"said Scout

"yeah sure once when i was training a training room when i found a tunnel that lead me out of the temple and to some bar called The wookiee roar"said Whie

"hmm it could be guarded by the clones that would take away are advance of having surprise"said Ahsoka

"that the best part when i got back i had a look that the blue prints of the temple there was no tunnel in the plans so i don't think it will be guarded"said Whie

"Scout land is close to the Wookiee roar as you can"ordered Ahsoka turning to Scout who was still focused on flying

"yeah sure there a landing pad up head it like right next to the bar but how are we going to get in were underage"said Scout as she landed the ship on the landing pad

"i could use mind trick to get us in "said Whie

"have you ever used it?"said Ahsoka starting to re think the plan

"well no but am being practicing"said Whie given a cocky smile

"well it worth a shot"said Scout as she got up from her seat and pressed a button to lower the boarding ramp they all got out of the ship they saw a couple drunks past out on the ground and there was some beggars on the street what was wired to see since they were up on the planets top level were most the rich people stayed as they approach the bar there was a big wookiee bouncer

"i will need to see your Id kid"said the bouncer knowing they were to young to go in the bar

Whie stepped in front of the bouncer and waved his hand and said "you will let us in"

it took a couple of seconds for it to work "i will let you in"said the bouncer as he step aside allowing them to get in once they were in the bar seemed pretty run down with a few blaster marks on the walls and there was a Bith band playing music in the background

"so where is the tunnel Whie"asked Ahsoka look around the bar

"that the back"said Whie as he lead the way to the back of the bar to an old wall Whie start to knock on the wall in tell he hit a hollow part of the wall he then used the force to open the door "you guys coming"said Whie as he lead them throw the tunnel it was big enough for the three of them to walk next to each other.

It wasn't long in tell they reach the end of the tunnel as they open the door of the tunnel to the training room what they were met by a horrible sight dead bodies of Jedi masters knight padawan and even younglings there was blaster marks on the walls they were all in shock and could still feel the pain that surround the room

Scout step forward and bent down next to a body of a padawan what see saw on the young padawan body she felt sick to the core "guys he as a lightsaber wound on his body"said Scout earning gasps from the other two who want examine the other bodies

Whie walk over to two Jedi there bodies were very close together "they must of been defending each other from who every did this"he thought as the examined the two bodies one was missing her arm and the other one had a giant hole in his chest"these two have lightsaber wounds"said Whie turning away from bodies be for he was sick

Ahsoka walk up to a dead youngling she could still see fear in his eyes he had both his legs cut off and a huge whole in his back "who could have done this"said Ahsoka wiping away a tear

"i don't know but we could go to the security control room it on are way

"good idea "said Ahsoka as she step in front of the door and used the force to reach out to feel for any enemies but couldn't feel any one coming" all clear "said Ahsoka as she want throw the door followed by the other two as they step in to the hall it was covered in bodies of Jedi and clones they kept walking being careful not to step on the bodies that when a squad clones come around the corner and spot them "kill them" ordered the clone commander

Ahsoka Whie and Scout ignited there lightsabers and deflect the blasters amid that them Ahsoka forced jump behind the clones and start to cut them down from behind while Whie used the force to slam three clones in to the wall while Scout throw her lightsaber cut of four clones heads soon there was only one clone left Ahsoka was about to cut him down when she heard a blaster then the clone drop down dead his a blaster mark on his chest Ahsoka turn around but couldn't see any one but she could feel someone hiding in the shadows "who ever there coming out we can feel you"said Ahsoka lightsabers still in hand

"yes commander"said a voice that Ahsoka know and out of the shadows it was captain Rex

"Rex your on are side"asked Ahsoka lowering her lightsabers a bit

"am on your guys side when i got order to attack the temple i couldn't go throw with it"said Rex putting his blaster pistols on the floor to show them

Ahsoka know that he was tell the truth and could feel it through the force "Rex do you know who lead the attack on the temple"asked Ahsoka

"i know it was Palptine apprentice Darth Vader i don't know who he is"said Rex his face going bright red with anger as said the old man name

"we should get moving before more clones show up"said Whie leading them down the hall to the archives it look like it did better an the rest of temple there was only a few bodies and the shelf's that hold the holo books were on unharmed Ahsoka gave orders to the other three "Scout scan the history and healing books Whie you scan force and culture books me and Rex will scan the rest meet at the vault"she said the other gave a nodded and want to do there areas

it wasn't long in tell they had gathered all the information from the holo books and where now standing in front of the vault "how are we going to get inside only the Jedi council as access cards to it"said Whie

"i think i could override the controls"said Scout bending down to the access panel

"ok but hurry i can feel the clones coming"said Whie ignited his lightsabr and step in front of Scout to protect her

"Rex take cover"said Ahsoka as she ignited her lightsaber just as Rex took cover behind a turn over table the clones burst throw the doors and open fired on them Ahsoka and Whie deflected the shots back to the clones that fired them while Rex shot the fighting want on for 10 mints

"hey Scout how much longer"said Whie deflected a shot back that a clone

"i got it"said Scout as the doors to the vault slid open not needing to protect Scout anymore Whie and Ahsoka jump forward and start to cut the clones down when the last clone was killed they turned back to the vault once they stepped inside they saw a huge box that glowed Ahsoka Whie and Scout start to pull out holocarns and put them in a bag while Rex kept a lookout for more clones

a couple of mints later they were done and want back throw the tunnel and back to there ship and took off "i wonder how the younglings mission going"thought Ahsoka as they took off

* * *

**please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa and Lenny ship came out of hyperspace next to the planet Devaron the Jedi had rebuild there base since the last one was destroyed by Cad Bane and the Jedi had rebuild it because no one would think that they would build it the same planet and this time only member of the Jedi order know about it and the people on the planet had agreed to keep it hidden since they have been allies with the Jedi for years.

"OK we should be landing in 10 mints"said Lisa flying the ship

"good maybe if any other Jedi survived they may have come here to hid"said Lenny he always talk more when it was just him and his sister even if he dont he know his sister would read his mind throw the special bound they had

"yeah hopeful"said Lisa as she start to land the ship on the base landing pad when she turn around she saw her twin eyes were sad "Lenny what wrong?"asked Lisa

"nothing"said Lenny not looking his sister in the eyes

"Lenny dont make me use are bound to read yo ur mind"said Lisa put her hands a cross her chest to show she wasn't going to drop this

Lenny rolled his eyes at how overprotect her sister could be "you dont think i will get kick out of the order"asked Lenny

"what no your one of the strongest in the force master Yoda said so himself they wont kick you out just because your shy and if they do i will kick there butts"said Lisa given her brother hug

"thanks"said Lenny smiling

"no problem now lets get"said Lisa pulling Lenny to the boarding ramp once they were out side they saw the base it was small and placed on a side of a mountain it was made of stone probable to camouflage it from attackers

they want inside it was kind of like the Jedi temple with statue of famous Jedi master and had a long red carpet that ran straight down the hall they followed it down to a control room the room was small with a holotable in the middle of the room stand in front of table was a protocol droid it was pink with blue stripes on it body it turn around to see Lisa and Lenny "hello i am CP5 protocol droid and caretaker of this base how may i help you"said CP5

"yes we are looking Kyber Crystal can you show us were it is please"said Lisa

"yes miss"said CP5 leading them down the hallway

"so CP5 how long have you been here for "asked Lisa as she followed him down the hall using the force to make sure her brother was still behind them

" i been here since the new base was built and i am Mace Windu protocol droid"said CP5 as he open a door inside was the Kyber Crystal spin around in the middle of the room "give me a second to turn off the force field"said Cp5 as he walk over to a control station and a second later the force filed Lisa walk up and grabbed the Crystal

"miss there is a repubilc attack cruiser is incoming" said CP5

"what Deference do we have"said Lisa

"we have 4 anti-air guns"said CP5 not turn away from the controls

"put all of them on the ship"ordered Lisa Cp5 did what he was told the repubilc cruiser didn't last long as it blow up in to tiny pieces

"miss a gunship got out before it blow up and is on it way here"said CP5

"CP5 go start are ship start we will deal with the clones"said Lisa as she turn on her green trainingsaber while Lenny turn on his blue one

"yes miss"said CP5 as he walk out off the hallway Lisa and Lenny walk to the middle of the hallway and turn to the door on the left where they felt the clones were coming from and a second later the clones burst throw the door and open fired on them Lisa and Lenny start to deflected the shots back at them bit there was to many that when Lenny noticed the clones next to a statue he reached out with the force and pulled the statue on them crushing them

"good work"said Lisa turning off her traininglightsaber

"thanks now let go"said Lenny letting his sister take the lead soon they were back that the ship

"CP5 take off"said Lisa as she and Lenny got on the ship

"i hope the others are ok said Lenny as the ship take off

"they will be fine"said Lisa

* * *

**please review **


	8. Chapter 8

The ship that was carrying the rest of the younglings come out of hyperspace Casha The planet was a small one covered in snow so from above the whole planet look like a giant snowball

"why did they have to build an enclave here am not on the planet yet and am freezing"said Sors rubbing his hands together

"am not"said Chi with a huge grin on his face

"that so unfair you get fur"said Sors put his hands a cross his chest which made Chi stick his tongue out that him Sors waved one of his hands and trip Chi up

"you are so dead"said Chi getting up and turning on his green training lightsaber and took the lightsaber form of Juyo one that swapped power for a near certain hit

"your on fuzzball"said Sors with a cheeky grin on his face as he turn on his blue training lightsaber Sors grin to himself he know Chi was bigger and older than him but Sors was smart than Chi"come and get it "said Sors

Chi charged forward Sors side step out the away from him Chi quickly stop and start to charge that waited in tell he was close and jump over him and hit him in the Sors know it wouldn't hurt him it was just a training lightsaber so Chi would just get a small burn or cut

then the door slid open to show Shia and Sara "what going on"they both shouted together

"he start it"said Chi rubbing the burn he had on his back

"i did not"said Sors turning off his training lightsaber and walking over to Shia who was given him a scolding look

"Chi for force sake your four years older than him you should have dealt with it with out useing your lightsaber now come here and i will heal you said Sara Chi did what he was told and moved forward to Sara she place her hands over the burn and used the force to heal it

"now coming on we landed and the others are waiting for us "said Shia as she dragged Sors out with her with the other two following them once they reach the boarding ramp they saw the enclave it was made out of steal they were starting to get cold so the ran inside

the inside was was huge with a hallway that stretched on for every it didnt take long to gather all training things they would need

and left to go back home


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka landed the ship on the landing pad of the castle the landing pad look differnt it used to be old and rusty but now it looked new and shined like the sun Ahsoka Scout Rex and Whie exited the ship they look up to see the two ships the younglings took were landing and soon all eight younglings were standing in front of them

Ahsoka turn to Lisa and Lenny and CP5 "so how did your mission go and who the protocol droid"asked Ahsoka

"are mission want ok we ran in to some clones but we handled it and CP5 he was the caretaker of the base"said Lisa given Ahsoka the Kyber Crystal

"sound like you had fun now how did the rest of you get on with your mission "said Ahsoka as she turn towards them

"it was good we got 30 training lightsabers 20 remotes droids and 15 helmets "said Sors

just then Lux come out to the landing pad "i thought i heard the ships landing who that "said Lux pointing to Rex

"Lux this is captin Rex he help us out that the temple"said Ahsoka

"nice two meet you"said Lux shaking Rex hand "now do you want to see what i did with the place"said Lux huge smile on his face as he lead them inside it had a huge red carpet leading to the lift to the lower ground they all got in two the lift and took it to the bottom level it had the same red carpet "are first stop is the younglings room"said Lux opening the door

inside the room there were four bunk beds and there was a huger window that look over the lake it gave the room a peaceful scene "that so cool"said all the younglings as the ran inside

"the next room i set up was the council room"said Lux

"good younglings were having a meeting so behave that means you Sors"said Ahsoka Sors stuck his tongue out that her that made Scout laughing

"what are you laughing that"said Ahsoka putting her arms cross her chest

"you two are just so a like"said Scout

"we are not"said Ahsoka sticking her tongue out but quickly put it back in "fine you got a point now lets get this meeting over with"said Ahsoka as she entered the room it had ten big red chairs in a circle they all took there seats

"i think we need to find more Jedi"said Scout

"yeah but we sent out a message and so far no one but the younglings showed up"said Whie

"i agree but first i think we should hold a meeting with the orders allies we going to need support"said Ahsoka

"i will set up a meeting with a few senator that will help us said Lux leaving room with captain Rex

"i think we should put the range to the outer rim there might be Jedi hiding out there "said Whie with a grin

"good idea lets hope it works "said press a button to send the massage far away

* * *

**please review **


	10. Chapter 10

an hour and a half a ship landed on the landing pad the ship look old and had marks on it told them it was from Coruscant out step three figures

the first one was a human male he looked around 13 he had jet black hair that braid that feel down on his face he had blue he was wearing the uselessly Jedi robes given to padawans when they first start there training

the second one was a Barlion female she looked around 15 she blue hair that fell in to her green eyes she wore a green clock over her robes

the third one was a huge Selonian he looked around 14 he had light brown fur covering his whole body he had bright yellow eyes he had a blue robes

Ahsoka walk up to the three "hey welcome to the new order what are your name?"asked Ahsoka

"am Drake lo'gaan"said the human male

"am Ekria"said the only female of the group

"and am Zonder"said the big Selonian

"so how many Jedi are there"asked Drake clearly excited by the idea of there being other Jedi

"there 11 of us plus you three that's makes 14"said Ahsoka

"there used to be thousands of us now your telling us we are the only ones left"said Zonder stroking his chin

"so far we are training eight younglings"said Ahsoka

"well its a start"said Ekria

"let me show you inside"said Ahsoka as she lead them in to the castle and in to the to council room were Whie scout Lux and Rex were "guys how getting support for are order going"asked Ahsoka as she told of the new arrives

""they will support us if we show strength by attacking the clones "said Lux

"ok but who should we send"said Ahsoka looking at her fellow Jedi

"i will go and i would like to take Lisa and Lenny and feel that there are strong in the force and would like them as my padawans"said Whie smiling

"that sounds like a good idea but before the mission you will need to take them to llum to build there lightsabers "said Ahsoka

"thank you so what will we be attacking?"asked Whie

"a space station over mon cala"said Scout

"good now am going to tell my new padawans the news"said Whie as he got up and left for the younglings bedroom "Lisa and Lenny can i talk to you guys"asked Whie

"yeah sure"said Lisa as she walked over with her twin behind her

"i got good news you two have become my padawans now get ready to leave for Llum Said Whie with a huge grin

"yes master"said both twins as they ran off to tell the others

* * *

**please review **


	11. Chapter 11

Whie ship come out of hyper drive over the planet of ilum a world were Jedi have gone to collect lightsaber crystals for thousands of years Whie thought back to when he was a youngling and when master Yoda took him and his clan to get there lightsaber crystals he remembered how excited he was and how he was a little bit worried he wouldn't find his crystal but know how silly that was as he landed the ship right next to a a big wall of ice and want to the boarding ramp and walk down with his two padawans following him

"why did we stop here there nothing but a big wall of ice?"asked Lisa as she hug her coat when the wind started to blow that her

"Lisa Lenny use the force to stretch out with the force to find the way"said Whie as he stretched his hand out allowing the force to flow throw him the twins look that each other with confused looks but coped there new master and reached out with the force a couple of seconds later the wall of ice spilt in half revealing a old temple door way

"wow that was so cool"said Lisa as they want throw the door inside there statues of Jedi that ever conner of the room and there was stairs that lead to a door covered in ice

Whie turn on his lightsaber and used the force to lift it high in the air in tell it hit a beam of sunlight that was coming throw a crack in one of the walls the light bounce off the lightsaber and hit the ice door and it only took a couple of seconds for the door to melt Whie then turned two his padawans "you will only have a short amount of time to find your crystals before the sunsets when that happens the door freeze over again and you will be trapped"said Whie

"then lets get going"said Lisa as she ran up the steps to the door with her twin close behind her once they got threw to door they start walk a cross ice covered floor and kept walking in tell they come to two door ways both going in different directions

"which way do we go?"asked Lenny looking to his sister

"let the force tells us"said Lisa as she closed her eyes and let the force flow throw her Lenny did the same as his sister a couple of seconds later they both opened there to find each other pointing to different doors

"i dont think we should spilt up"said Lisa clearly worried about her brother

"Lisa relax i will be fine and if i run in to any trouble i will send you a message throw the force"said Lenny given her a small smile as he walk throw the door he pointed to Lisa shook her head and want throw her door way she had pointed to

a couple of minutes later Lenny come to a dead end he look around to see if he missed anything but couldn't find any thing as he was about to turn back when something caught the conner of his eye in between to rocks there was a crystal Lenny want over and tried to pull it out but it was stuck Lenny sat down and crossed his legs he closed his eyes and out stretched his hand and a second later the crystal shoot out of the gape and straight in to his hand he left his self off the ground and examined blue crystal happy that he didn't damaged it ans started to make his away back to were he and his sister had gone there own way

meanwhile Lisa walk down the ice covered hall way "why would anyone build a temple here"she thought to her self as she walk down the hall way in tell she come to a small tunnel inside the tunnel she could see a shining crystal that the other end the tunnel was so small that she had to get down on all fours "i hate small space"she thought to her self as she start to crawl throw the small tunnel in tell she reached the end of the tunnel she grabbed the green crystal and hurried back down the tunnel once she was out of the tunnel she got up off all four and started to make her way back to where she and spilt up from her brother when she got there she found her brother waiting for her

"hey Lisa did you find your crystal"asked Lenny coming over to his sister as he played with his crystal

"yes and i see you found yours now lets get going before the door freezes over"said Lisa as she lead him back to the door which was almost freezes over they both had to duck as the come throw the door where they saw there new master was standing there with a huge grin on his face

"i see you found your crystals now lets get back to the ship so you can constructed your lightsabers and plus am freezing"said Whie as he lead them back to there ship and in to a training room he then want to a drawer were he pulled out a couple of lightsaber parts "this is what you will use to build your lightsaber with"said Whie as he gave them the parts

"but how are we going to that?"asked Lenny

"close your eyes and focused on it and it will come clearly in"said Whie as he watched his padawans do as they were told and soon there lightsabers were made Lenny stood with a blue lightsaber while Lisa had a green lightsaber "well done my Padawans we are ready for to attack the station over Mon Cala "said Whie as he want to put the ship in to hyper drive

Whie want back to the training room to tell his padawans that they will become out of hyper drive in a couple of minutes but when he got there he found his two padawans having a duel he was impressed by there skills but they were still young and made a few slip ups Whie decide to end the duel "padwans its time for to get ready wait next to the boarding ramp while i fly the ship in to the hanger Ok"said Whie

"yes master"said both Padawans as they left for the boarding ramp

Whie smiled at them calling him master it made him feel so old but he was still 15 he left for for the cockpit once he gave the station a code that would let them land he land his ship in the hanger once that was done he joined his padawns that the boarding ramp "ready for some fun"said Whie with a grin as the boarding ramp lowered

"yes"they both shouted as they grabbed there new lightsabers and following there master down the boarding ramp as they got to the bottom they were approached by two clones troopers who had there guns raised that them once they saw the lightsabers that were in there hands

"surrender"said one of the clones

"no thanks"said Lisa as she turned on her lightsaber and jumped at the two clones cutting both them down with one hit

"nice work Lisa but remember not everything can be solved with a lightsaber"said Whie as a squad of clones came throw the hanger door "like now for example is a good time to use a lightsaber "said Whie as he turned on lightsaber and start to attack the clones with Lisa and Lenny soon all the clones had fell back to protected the bridge

"what are next move?"asked Lisa

"you two will plant those bombs on there reactor while i attack the bridge"said Whie

* * *

**pleas review **


	12. Chapter 12

Whie walk down the almost empty corridor since all the clones had fell back to protect the bridge the only things that were in the corridor astromech droids so Whie just walk past them and in to a turbo lift it only took a couple of minutes to reach the level that the bridge was on as the door to the lift opened Whie was meet by a huge group of clones who start to fire that him "sithspawn"said Whie as deflected the blaster fire away from hi self and back to the clones Whie then used the force to leap behind a clone and stabbed the trooper throw his back Whie then turn to the next clone cut his head off before the clone body even hit the floor Whie throw his lightsaber taking five clones Whie then turned to door to the bridge which was still blocked by 7 clones one of them had marks on his armer to show he was in charge

"kill the Jedi "shouted the Commander

"bad move"said Whie with a cocky grin as he deflect the shots back at the clones he then used force speed to rush up to one of the clones cutting his lightsaber a cross the clone chest and before the clones could react Whie had already took two more clones down and was in the middle cutting down a third one he then used the force to slam the last three clones in to a wall he walk up to the control panel to unlock the bridge but the control panel was toasted "this is going to take for every"said Whie as he started to cut his way throw the door

meanwhile Lisa and Lenny were walking down the coridor to the reactor room "it to quit i dont like it"said Lisa as they walk down corridor

Lenny rolled his eyes that his sister "you would think a whole battlefield with bombs being dropped was still quit"said Lenny as he open the door prisoner wing they would have to throw it to get to the reactor room as they walked down the prisoner wing as they come to the end of wing they saw alone young woman in one of the cells she had long blond hair she was wearing a Repubilc officers uniform

"hey your Jedi right?"asked the woman as she come to door of her cell

"yes Why"asked Lisa keeping a hold of her lightsaber

"i am Admiral Bosh i was in charge of this station"said Bosh

"then what are you doing in a cell?"asked Lenny

"i was working with a Jedi master that i have been working with since the clone wars began we going over a plan to get supplies to near by worlds when a group of clones started to shoot at us the jedi master was killed i was thrown in this cell"said Bosh

"well want to get some pay back "asked Lenny as he open cell

"what kind of pay back do you have in mind?"asked Bosh as she stepped out of the cell

"we are going blow this all place up "said Lisa showing Bosh the bombs

"that a plan i can get behind"said Bosh with a huge grin on her face they all walk in to the reactor room they planted the bombs all over the room after that was done they walk back to the hanger where they found Whie waiting for them

"hey Lisa Lenny who your friend?"asked Whie

Bosh step forward and shook Whie hand "i am Bosh"she said letting go off Whie hand

"nice to meet you now let get out of here"said Whie as he lead them up the boarding ramp they took off from the hanger once they were far away they pushed the button to blow up the station when they didnt that the explosion light up the surrounded space and bits of the station flew every were "come let go home"said Whie as he put the ship in to hyper drive

* * *

**please review **


End file.
